One Hell of a Life
by elisaday16
Summary: Chris' life is complicated in many ways ...Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**One Hell of a Life**

''Chris! Are you ready? You're gonna be late for school!''

My mother's disturbingly loud voice woke me up from my peaceful dreams which were usually about Jenna Smith and me getting married ...

I yawned widely and turned around to face my alarm-clock.

7:55.

Shit.

School was going to start in five minutes.

Oh crap.

I freed myself from the stinky sheets of my bed and quickly rushed to the pile of clothes at the end of my room that had accumaleted itself over the last month. I threw the _really_ dirty ones over my head onto the bed and finally found a decent shirt and jeans for me to wear.

After running into the bathroom and grabbing a toothbrush which I hoped was mine, I practically stumbled into my jeans while trying to brush my teeth. Later I realized that that wasn't of big use as I forgot the tooth_paste_ in the bathroom.

While packing my schoolbooks in my schoolbag and forgetting half of them, I took a quick glance at the clock over the door of my room.

7:59.

Wow, faster than the last time.

With a last horrified look in the mirror, I threw the crammed schoolbag over my shoulder and orbed out into the hopefully empty boys toilet of our school.

It took me 15 seconds to realize I hadn't got my shoes on.

Back in the boys toilet, I was greeted with a distracted sounding

''Hey Chris. Late again?''

of my best friend Mark Brown who was standing in front of one of the dirty mirrors on the wall, styling his blonde-brown hair concentrated. I shrugged helplessly and took my place next to him and tried to make the mess of my hair a not so messy mess.

A few seconds later I heard a satisfied sounding noise and assumed that Mark had finished his every morning procedure and was now waiting for me to go to classes with him.

''You know, you look like shit.''

I turned briefly to glare at him and muttered a quiet ''Thanks, asshole.'' but then turned my full attention back to making my hair a bit less obviously 'late'.

I sighed.

Not a chance.

It was more likely that Wyatt decided on dyeing his hair pink.

I slowly headed for the door but turned curtly to ask

''Are you coming? You don't want to miss the chance to see me embarrass myself in front of Jenna, right?''

Mark grinned toothily and followed me outside with the quiet words

''Never, buddy, never. There won't be a day I get fed up with that ...''

And another perfect day of school had begun ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay! New story! Hope you like it! And PLEASE REVIEW A LOT !!!

Hope you're fine and Have a nice day!

Elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello readers! How're you doing? Well, here's the new chapter!

Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!

Elle.

Ps.: Unfortunately I don't own _Charmed_. Might have something to do with the fact that I'm only 16 ... who knows.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

''Woah! Look at that hot girl over there! Must be new here, haven't dated her yet ...'', Mark trailed off while walking beside his best friend Chris.

Chris only rolled his eyes. ''Get over your huge ego, Mark. Perhaps she just didn't want to date you.''

His friend chuckled amused. ''As if. Don't kid yourself.''

The bell rang loudly above their heads and they headed off to their next class, spells.

When the two friends entered the classroom, Chris noticed that his cousins Will and Julian were sitting lazily a few rows behind his and Mark's seats. He waved at them curtly.

''Mr Halliwell, would you mind to sit down and stop waving like an idiot.'', Mrs Wilson snapped at Chris and he sank down into his chair. She was a hard one and lucky like he was she recently found it highly enjoying to make a fool of him.

Mrs Wilson cleared her throat loudly. ''Good morning, class!'', she half shouted.

A faint mumbling went through the class, only very few greeted her with a ''Good morning, teacher!'', most of them only mumbled something like ''Morning, bitch.'' or ''Whatever.''.

She pulled out a pile of red exercise books and watched as most of the class, including the three Halliwells and Mark, shifted uncomfortably. Chris remembered only too good how he and Mark had exchanged helpless looks when they were told to write a good and proper spell.

''Yes, you have all right to feel uncomfortable right now! That was the worst test I ever had to correct. I remind you, the spell was supposed to form yourself into Water.''

Julian's hand shot up.

''I don't care if you could do that without a spell.''

His hand sank down.

''Now, I wonder, what are words like 'eggs', 'bathtub' and, one very creative, 'banana pancakes with cherries and a key' doing in your spells? Did I teach you nothing?!''

Her snapping was met with silence and Mrs Wilson snorted and went to hand out the corrected tests. It was not long 'till she stood in front of Chris' desk and looked at him accusingly.

He got a E again.

''Mr Halliwell, am I wrong when I say that your aunt Phoebe is a great and extraordinairy talented spell writer?''

Chris shrugged.

She glanced at Chris' two cousins before saying

''Not that they did any better ...''

Mark let out a chuckle and Mrs Wilson narrowed her eyes at him.

''I wouldn't be that happy if I was the one who saw a connection between 'water' and 'banana pancakes with cherries and a key, Mr Brown!'', she bellowed just as the bell rang again and she disappeared.

Chris raised an eyebrow at his friend. ''Banana pancakes? Seriously?''

''Seriously.''

''And what about cherries and a key?''

Mark shrugged. ''Rhymed with 'me'.''

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

REVIEW !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Nope, I don't own Charmed. sniff**

**Hello fellow fanfic writers/ readers! Go grab a red pen and encircle this day on your calender! Today I haven't snapped at anyone ... yet. I was absolutely non-bitchy! That's a record. I'm completely bright and shiny (You have to know, I'm actually blushing while telling you this) which is amazing! Okay, enough of this. Let's write an all bright and shiny chapter:)**

**By the way, Thank you veeeery much for your reviews!**

**Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!**

**elisaday16**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was break and Chris and Mark were both sitting at an cafeteria table, writing lousy essays for their history teacher who had assigned them to do it for today's next history class. You could hear their pens scratching noisily on the papers and from time to time also muttered curses. That was 'till a girl with long blonde-brown hair stepped in front of the table and grinned at the two boys towering over their homework.

''Hey dudes.'', she said and took the empty seat next to Mark.

The two looked up, nodded curtly at her and went back to working.

The girl snorted. ''Good morning you too'', she mumbled sarcastically and took a short glance at Mark's essay.

''You do realize that 'witchcraft' is not written with a 'v' between the 'a' and the 't' , right?''

Mark glared at her shortly and quickly corrected it.

The minutes passed and the girl was still sitting on the very same seat, now rocking with her chair in boredom. She sighed.

Chris let out a happy yell and stuffed his pen and exercise book back into his school bag, so did his best friend.

''Finally.'', Chris sighed. Mark nodded.

''Quentin would have ripped our heads off if we didn't get it ready in time.'', he agreed. He turned to his right. ''Hey Jamie.''

The adressed person clutched her chest dramatically and acted as if she was all shocked and surprised. Jamie struggled for breath before saying

''Oh my God! The apocalypse is near! I was noticed! I was spoken to!'', she exclaimed and then added facing Mark. ''It's an honor to have you, oh wonderful brother, talk to me!''

She let out a concered gasp and clapped her hand on her lips.

''Oooh, was I allowed to tell? I, unworthy poor girl, may I tell that you are indeed my bro-''

''Shut up, J.'', Mark cut her off. Chris was laughing hysterically. It was always like this. Jamie loved acting and whenever she found a possibility to do so, there was no way she wouldn't. Mark always acted all annoyed but Chris knew, secretly he adored his sister and even her acting skills.

''How was your day so far, J?'', Chris asked after finally calming down.

''Ah, average. Yours?''

''Don't ask.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''LTNH?'', Jamie asked.

They shook their heads and answered in unsion ''Close. LTBNH.''

She grimaced. ''Ouch.''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Charmed. I feel sorry for myself.**

**Hey! Today, I'm just incredibly unlucky. I go out, it rains. I play Badminton, I twist my ankle. We write a maths test, I forget my calculator. I could handle that but when the stool I was standing on fell over, I settled on not trying anything too dangerous today. So, here's the new chapter! Have fun reading!**

**Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!**

**Elle**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

''CHRIS! PASS IT TO ME! TO ME!'', a loud female voice shouted and the sound of water being splashed was heard.

It was early afternoon and Chris, Mark and Jamie were having their fun time in the Browns' huge pool. Mark and Jamie's parents both were witches but also successful lawyers with a hell lot of money, so the pool in the garden was a popular meeting spot for the three teenage friends.

Chris turned his head and threw the dark blue ball over Mark's head to Jamie who jumped up from the cool water to catch it. She grinned.

''YEAH! We won! You only caught it four times, Mark!'', she yelled and Mark stuck his tongue out at his twin sister.

''That was even worse than last time, bud!'', Chris agreed, laughing.

''You better watch out or I'll pull down your speedos!'', Chris' best friend threathened him with a serious look on his wet face that soon broke out in a smile.

Jamie shivered. ''Let's go inside, it's getting cold. We could watch a movie, right? What about 'Forest Gump'? I ...-''

''... love that movie.'', both boys finished for her in a bored voice.

''The answer is no, no and ... uhm ... no.'', Mark told his sister and looked at Chris expectantly.

''Chris?'', Mark asked. His best friend's eyes were still settled on his sister and a smile was plastered on his handsome face. Chris thought that she looked beautiful in that short bikini.

''Chris!'' An elbow hit his rips hard and Chris woke up from his trance with a start.

''What?!''

''J wants to watch 'Forest Gump' ... again.'', Mark informed him but his eyes looked suspicious.

Chris felt his head begin to nod but he quickly changed it into a head shaking.

''No, of course not.'', he said and tried to ignore the accusing looks Mark was giving him. ''What do you think about 'Spiderman 2'?''

The two teenagers slowly nodded, although Jamie didn't look too happy. She sighed.

''I'm gonna change in my room. See you in the TV room.'' With that she went up the few steps to the glass door and disappeared behind it. Mark turned to face his best friend, arms crossed over his bare chest.

''Were you just checking my sister out?'', he demanded, his eyes not showing any kind of friendliness. Chris swallowed.

''No ... No! I'd never do that. She's been my friend for ages. Don't you trust me?''

Chris prayed his answer was yes and Thank God, Mark's usual grin returned.

''Your luck, buddy. 'Cause I swear you wouldn't survive a day if you did!'', Mark laughed but Chris had a feeling his best friend was serious about that. Together they went up to the huge house and prepared themselves for a whole load of popcorn and Coke. Chris was acting all normal but inside, everything was upside down.

_He had checked out Jamie. He checked out Jamie! He was supposed to like Jenna, not Jamie his best friend's sister!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I still don't own _Charmed_. And I still feel sorry for myself.**

**Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! Have fun reading!**

**Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!**

**Elle**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

''I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I ...-''

''CHRIS! Shut the hell up! It's almost midnight and I want to sleep! I need to sleep!'', Wyatt Halliwell cut off his little brother's silent muttering that had kept him awake for the last hour.

Wyatt turned over in his bed and looked at his now quiet brother.

''What's your problem anyway? What's it that you can't do?''

Chris raised a brown eyebrow. ''Are you seriously going to pretend to care?''

His brother shrugged. ''I don't. But if that's what I have to do for a bit of sleep, I'd be only too glad to help. Well, not _too_ glad.''

Chris laughed. ''Thanks for willing to pretend Wy but I seriously doubt you could help me with this one. Too complicated.''

Wyatt sat up in his bed. ''Nothing's too complicated for the famous Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Come on, I want to know!''

''Yeah, but I don't want the whole school to know. I refuse to be the gossip of the week also.''

Wyatt pouted, the way his aunt Phoebe used to and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Pleeeease. I won't tell anybody. Come on, don't be a fool!''

Chris sighed and sat up as well.

''Well, you know, I like Jenna, right?''

''Who doesn't know?''

Chris shot him a glare and continued.

''But today, when I was swimming with Mark and J, I kind of looked at J all the time. She's just beautiful in that short blue bikini and her hair ... it looks all soft and ... her flat stomach and her tanned bod ...'', Chris trailed off, smiling into space.

Wyatt snapped his fingers impatiently. ''Chris!''

His brother looked at him apologetically. ''Sorry. See, that's the way she makes me feel ... so weird.''

Wyatt chuckled. ''Mark must be thrilled. You told him, right?''

Chris' eyes widened. ''NO! No way! He's my best friend ... and her brother! A brother who adores and protects her with his life!''

Wyatt held up a hand to stop him. ''Calm down, will you? So, what have you planned to do about your little ... problem?''

Chris shrugged helplessly. ''I thought of forgetting her ...''

Wyatt laughed loudly. ''Forgetting her?! Man, you have a huge crush on that girl and to be honest I completely understand why! She's freaking hot!''

''Shut up.''

''She's like Chili on legs!''

''Stop!''

''Smoking!''

''Zip it!''

''I'd love to grab that delicious ass of hers ...-'' He was hit with a big pillow from Chris.

''Night Wy.''

''But ...-''

''Shut up and sleep.''

''Yeah, wish you wet dreams.''

''WYATT!''

''Okay, okay. Good night.'', Wyatt replied and switched the lights off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**REVIEW !!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for your reviews!**

**Hope you'refine and Have a wonderful day!**

**Elle**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chris shut the door of the bathroom quietly behind him and released the breath he had been holding.

It had been four days since he had come to realize that he liked Jamie more than a friend. It had been four days since he had decided to avoid her which he had managed to do succesfully. But it had also been two painful days since he had made the mistake to watch her during PE.

Who would have thought that a volleyball could hurt so damn much?

Especially in certain places ...

_//Flashback//:_

_They were playing volleyball in the gym and Chris was in Jamie's team. Although he normally liked volleyball, he stood far away from the actual game. He wouldn't take the risk to come near her, would he? He watched her pass the big ball to another team member and smiled to himself. The world suddenly seemed so nice and wonderful ... _

_Deep in his thoughts, Chris didn't notice the volleyball come towards him._

_Nearer._

_''CHRIS! WATCH OUT!'', he heard Jamie yell but it was too late. The ball had already made contact with his balls and his eyes widened in pain. He sank to the floor._

_People rushed towards him, including Jamie who knelt down next to him and bit her lip worriedly._

_''Chris, are you okay?'', she asked and although he was sure he wouldn't be able to have a child with someone someday, he nodded with shiny eyes._

_She frowned and touched his arm carefully. ''You sure?''_

_A slight smile crossed his sweaty features. The pain seemed to be so much easier to take now and he carefully lifted himself from the ground, barely grimacing as a sharp pain shot through his manhood. He smiled a last time before he quickly excused himself and went to the toilets where he moaned and groaned in pain 'till the lesson ended._

_//Flashback end//_

Chris shuddered at the memory. It had been the most painful experience he had ever made and unfortunately it still lasted. And he didn't know why. He had done verything to make it heal (Of course he hadn't asked Wyatt or his father, Wyatt would have rolled on the floor laughing and Leo would have told the whole family.). He had drunk only very little as it hurt as hell to go to toilet and relieve a little ... uhm ... pressure; he handn't sat down very often (he even persuaded the teachers that standing was so much better and healthier than sitting) and when Wyatt had asked him to go bicycling, he had shaken his head violently and had stayed in his room for the rest of the day.

Why hadn't it healed already? What had he done wrong?

It still hurt like hell. And that was the problem. The class was making a trip to a farm the next day.

That didn't sound too bad. But on farms, there usually were horses included. Horses that were very uncomfortable to sit on and in Chris' case very painful too.

He needed a solution. Urgently. Now.

God help him to survive this.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I know it's short but please REVIEW anyway.**


End file.
